


The Next Day

by dontpanicprincess



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Laughter During Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanicprincess/pseuds/dontpanicprincess
Summary: This takes place after the end of season 3. On this day, memory issues from Season 3 are resolved, Kirsten's mother is safe, and Cameron wants to know if Kirsten is still going to stay with the Stitchers Program. And then it turns into some playful shower sex.





	The Next Day

Cameron handed me the glass as we moved from the table to the couch, “It’s passionfruit wine. No grapes.” He looked awkward for a moment, “I wanted to try something new.”

I took it and sipped. It was sweet and light, “I like it.” He still looked awkward, but oh so cute. His hair was wild as usual and his nose was wrinkled. And his eyes. Well. I could get lost in them. We sat on the couch, both of us with one leg tucked up so we could face each other. “Spill,” I said.

“What?” he looked confused.

“Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is.”

“Oh,” he looked down again. “Well, Stretch, your mother is safe now.”

“And?” I asked, confused.

“So, you said that was your goal. Now it’s met,” Cameron wouldn’t quite meet my eyes. I stayed silent, waiting for him to make sense. “Are you going to stay with stitching?” he blurted out.

Oh. Now I understood. “Honestly, I hadn’t really thought about it much yet,” I replied. “Everything happened so fast.”

“It did,” he confirmed. “But I wanted to know if you were going to stay. If it’s too soon, I can wait.” He was frantically backpedaling now.

“I don’t know,” I told him. “I like working with you and the team. I like helping people get justice.”

“There’s a but here,” Cameron’s brow furrowed. 

“But --” I continued.

“I knew it,” Cameron burst in.

“Let me finish, already,” I glared at him. “But this job has also taken so much from me.” I was quiet a second, taking a sip of wine to cover it. “Walking away might be smart.”

“What will you do?” Cameron’s face was fixed in place.

“It’s still only a maybe,” I protested. “Maybe finish my PhD? Maggie must owe me enough to fix my record with CalTech. Or maybe train to be a more normal agent of the NSA? Or FBI? Do law enforcement for real. I think Fisher would recommend me. Maybe computer forensics,” all of the possibilities my brain had barely brushed during bad times came pouring out all at once.

“Wow,” Cameron said quietly. “You’ve given this a lot of thought.” He sipped his wine, and then kept his gaze on the glass, “Do you want to stay in California?”

“It’s still just a maybe --” I started.

“Bullshit!” he cut me off, loudly.

“What the - ?”

“You’re making all these plans, you weren’t even going to tell me???? I had to ask for you to even mention them??? But you trust me SOOOO much,” rage was burning in his eyes. He wasn’t yelling, but the intensity was at 11.

“Cameron, what is going on with you?” I was bewildered. “I literally hadn’t considered anything until you just asked. I was just brainstorming,” temper started to rise in my tone, “with the person I TRUST MOST. Why is this upsetting you?”

“Bullshit! You were going to leave me and not say anything!”

“Leave you?” I gasped.

“I meant the lab,” he said hurriedly. His cheeks were still flushed.

“Oh, you idiot,” I said, realization dawning. I put down the wine.

“What?” now he just looked offended.

“You really thought I would leave you behind,” I looked Cameron squarely in the eyes. Before he could come up with response, I launched myself at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His wine sloshed over me.

“What are you doing?” he squeaked. I laughed and pressed my lips to his, kissing him.

“Wak ow,” he tried to talk through the kiss. I giggled and kissed him harder as he flailed to put down his wine.

I could feel the pressure of my breasts against his chest. I was at an awkward angle. I didn’t care. He was kissing me back now. When he moved to my neck, I was breathless, “You’re an idiot -” he nipped me and I squeaked, “Don’t tell me that any of those places wouldn’t also have space for the brilliant Dr. Cameron Goodkin,” I went back to kissing again as Cameron held my cheek with his hand. In between kisses, “Assuming of course, he would deign to work for them.”

“You really weren’t planning --” he panted as I sucked his ear, “-- on leaving me behind?”

“Of course not,” I alternated kissing and flicking my tongue over his neck. He moaned and pulled me closer against him, “In fact,” I whispered, “one of the best reasons I can think to walk away is that,” I slid my hand under his shirt, “I would never have to worry about my oxytocin levels ever again.”

His hands slid questioningly toward my breasts and ran into the wine spot, “You’re all wet.”

“Not yet,” I grinned, “But I was hoping you would help me with that?”

“Not like that,” he couldn’t help from grinning back. “I spilled wine on you.”

“Well, I launched myself at you with no warning. Maybe you could help me take my wet shirt off for now?” His hands were shaking as he slid the shirt off of my body, leaving only the white bra. I was back to kissing him, enjoying the feel of warm hands on my cool skin. “The bra too,” I ordered. He fumbled with the hooks, still trying to keep kissing me. I got impatient and reached up and unhooked it. Cameon threw my bra somewhere.

Somehow I ended up on my back on the couch with Cameron bending over me. His lips found my nipples as I clawed at his shirt. It was off in a second. God his chest was sexy. I ran my hands over all of him I could reach. His skin was so warm and smooth. I could feel his dick through his pants against my leg. My hand moved near and he caught his breath and froze. “Can I touch you?” I asked quietly. Now I was the one backpedaling as my moved my hand away, afraid I’d ruined the moment.

“Oh, GOD yes,” he panted as he slid my hand back down to the bulge.

“Oh,” it felt so good under my hand, “ok, then.” And then I started rubbing and the panting increased. And then Cameron fell off the couch. And hit the coffee table. This time he spilled his wine on himself.

“Are you ok?” I couldn’t help the laughter.

“Fine,” he tried to grumble. “There I go, Mr. Smooth again.” 

“You’re definitely smooth,” I said as I climbed off the couch and started licking wine off his chest. He froze for a moment as I slid my tongue along his scar. “So perfect.” He grabbed my hair as I kept licking and kissing him.

“Maybe we should move to the bed,” he pulled my mouth up to his. “The floor isn’t the most comfortable.”

“But you’ll get your sheets sticky,” I pointed out.

“I was kind of hoping for that, anyway, Stretch,” it was his turn to grin. “But maybe we should start in the shower?” it was a question. 

“You just want my pants off,” I laughed.

“Always, Sparky,” Cameron’s eyes got soft as he looked at me, “but wet and slippery sounds like fun too.”

I gave him my answer by slipping my pants and underwear off, and walking towards the bathroom, “Wet and slippery it is.” 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Cameron mumbled as we walked into the shower stall. It was large and bright. His dick was at attention. I let him see my gaze land there. He had a nice dick -- wide, but not crazy long.

I moved so my arms were around his neck under the shower. “I like what I see too, Girlfriend.” He started kissing me again and I pressed my body against him. His dick was unignorable against my hip. Suddenly he flipped me around in his arms so my ass was now pressed against him. He then grabbed some body wash and started rubbing it around my chest, paying special attention to my breasts. “Now I’m going to smell funny,” I gasped. Putting together words was taking serious concentration.

“You’ll smell like me,” Cameron nibbled my neck while his hands rubbed. “Would that really be so bad?”

“No,” I moaned. “You smell good.” And it was something citrus rather than heavy perfume. Nice. His hands slid lower, slippery from the water and the soap. They rubbed my inner thighs and navel, and Cameron laughed softly as I tried to push my vulva against his hand without meaning to.

“What do you want?” Cameron kept teasing me.

“I want you in me,” I groaned, need filling me. He finally let his hand rub my vulva. One finger slipped inside me immediately. If I hadn’t been supported by Cameron’s arms and body, I would have collapsed. Another finger. The rubbing felt so good. Then a third. I knew I was moaning incoherently, and really didn’t care. All I cared about were those fingers and the pressing of Cameron’s dick against my ass. The tingle of pleasure rolled through every part of my body. I went limp against Cameron, panting.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered in my ear, obviously well-pleased with himself.

“Mmhph mmrn mrrr,” I mumbled. My ability to use words slowly returned, “Good. Very good.” He still held me close. His dick was still there.

“Well, now that we’ve washed that wine off of you, are you ready to move to bed?” he asked me.

“You still need washing,” I grinned, and kissed him deeply before turning him around and reaching for the same body wash. Both Cameron’s skin and the water felt wonderful on my skin. Thank God Cameron had a big water heater. 

“What’re you washing, Stretch?” Cameron sounded amused as I tucked my arms under his so I had access to his front started kissing his back at the same time.

“What do you want me to wash?” I asked. I thought about teasing him the way he had me, but decided against it. “How about this?” I gently grasped his dick and let my hand rest there as his body stiffened.

“That’s ok,” he gasped. “Just fine, in fact.” He stopped trying to talk as I used the soap to slide my hand up and down its length. My other hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently. His hands reached behind and grabbed my hips in a death grip. He managed to pant, “Be careful, Stretch, unless all you wanted to do in that bed was sleep.”

“Well, I am pretty tired,” I smirked. “Nothing like a nice sleep after a long shower.” But despite my joking, I had other plans. I let go and let the water wash the rest of the soap away. He turned back to me, kissing me desperately. After a few kisses, “Maybe just one more thing before bed.” I kissed down Cameron’s chest, over the scar, and down. He started panting again as I went lower and lower. When I knelt down and started kissing around his dick, Cameron grabbed the shower walls like he was going to fall over. I traced the length of his cock with my tongue before circling the tip and taking him into my mouth. Cameron moaned. 

I slid him in and out and in and out of my mouth while the water cascaded onto my hair. I knew Cameron was close when his control broke and he buried his fists in my hair to guide the rhythum. Right as I felt the cum start to pump, I slipped him out of my mouth and scrambled to my feet. Cameron seemed to have forgotten his hands entirely and I muffled his groans of ecstacy with more kisses. 

We stood leaning on each other in the water for a few minutes in silence, our breathing and heart rates slowing to normal. “Ok,” said Cameron, breaking the silence, “the shower was a great idea.”

“I had fun,” I responded. “And I think we might both actually be clean.”  
Cameron laughed, “Now bed for real.”

“Deal,” I yawned. “Fighting with you tires me out.”

“Is that what we were doing?”

“Of course. Remember, you were mad at me.”

“I was,” Cameron chuckled. “Furious, even. Do you know the one thing that might repair our damaged relationship?”

“A blowjob?” I asked.

“That could be convincing,” he looked smug. “But I had something even simpler in mind.”

“What’s that?”

“Sleep naked tonight,” his eyes had gone soft again as they looked at me. 

“It’s a deal,” I replied. But I didn’t think we’d probably be sleeping much. That was fine.


End file.
